wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W puszczach Afryki/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W puszczach Afryki Postanowienie. Zbliża się północ. Pozostawało więc przepędzić jeszcze sześć godzin w zupełnej ciemności, w gęstym lesie. Ciemność była tu większa, niż na równinie i obawa niebezpieczeństwa potężniejsza. Kamis i jego towarzysze nie potrzebowali się już lękać napaści słoni, których wojownicze instynkty powstrzymał gąszcz leśny, lecz światła dostrzeżone na początku nocy upewniały ich, że krajowcy muszą się znajdować w pobliżu. Wtedy Kamis, odetchnąwszy nieco, szepnął: – Czuwajmy!… – Czuwajmy i starajmy się odeprzeć napaść – powtórzył Jan Cort. – Krajowcy nie mogą być daleko, oni mniej więcej musieli tu odpoczywać. O! Widzicie! znalazłem nawet przygaszone ognisko, z którego jeszcze ulatują iskierki… Rzeczywiście, o kilka kroków dalej, pod drzewem, dogasało ognisko, rozsiewając chwilami czerwonawe blaski. Maks Huber podniósł się z ziemi i wziąwszy w rękę nabity karabin, znikł w gęstwinie. Jan i Kamis czekali na niego z trwożnym biciem serca, gotowi w każdej chwili rzucić mu się na pomoc. Nieobecność Maksa nie trwała dłużej nad trzy albo cztery minuty – Nie dostrzegłem, ani posłyszałem nic podejrzanego – rzekł, wracając – nic, coby wzbudzało obawę blizkiego niebezpieczeństwa. Ta część lasu jest pusta, krajowcy musieli przenieść się dalej. – Może uciekli, zobaczywszy słonie pędzące w stronę lasu? – dodał Jan Cort. – Być może, gdyż ognie, które ja i Maks spostrzegliśmy, zagasły natychmiast, skoro ryczenie dało się słyszeć w stronie północnej. Czy zagasili ognie przez przezorność, czy przez bojaźń? Chociaż krajowcy powinni się czuć bezpiecznemi po za osłona drzew… Nie rozumiem więc tego… – To jest rzeczywiście niezrozumiałe – dokończył Maks Huber – a noc nie jest porą przyjazną do wyjaśnień. Czekajmy cierpliwie dnia. Ja z trudnością mogę się oprzeć potędze snu… Oczy zamykają mi się mimowoli… – Złą wybierasz porę do spoczynku, mój kochany Maksie – rzekł Cort. – Bardzo złą, wiem o tem, mój Janie, ale sen nie chce słuchać, tylko rozkazuje… Dobranoc, do jutra! W kilka chwil później Maks Huber, położywszy się pod drzewem, zasnął snem głębokim. – Połóż się obok niego Lango – radził Jan Cort. – Ja i Kamis będziemy czuwali do rana. – Ja sam czuwać będę, panie Janie – odparł Kamis. – Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, połóż się pan także. Kamisowi można było ufać, on z pewnością nie zaśnie ani na chwilę. Lango położył się obok Maksa. Jan nie chciał się poddać znużeniu i przez kwadrans jeszcze rozmawiał z Kamisem. Mówili o nieszczęśliwym Urdaksie, którego wszyscy bardzo lubili. – Nieszczęśliwy stracił przytomność – powtarzał Kamis ludzie go opuścili i okradli… to go bardzo żywo obeszło. – Biedny człowiek! – szepnął Cort. Były to ostatnie wyrazy, które wymówił, znużony pochylił się na trawę i zasnął. Kamis pozostał sam na czatach. Nasłuchiwał pilnie, łowiąc uchem najlżejszy szelest, w ręku trzymał nabity karabin, wzrokiem usiłując przebić ciemności i gotów będąc zbudzić towarzyszy za najmniejszym pozorem niebezpieczeństwa. Czuwał tak aż do świtu. Co się tyczy Maksa i Jana, to zwrócić musimy uwagę na różnicę ich charakteru. Jan, rodem z Bostonu, był poważny i praktyczny, jak zwykle Amerykanie; nauka gieografji i antropologji zajmowała go niezmiernie. Był przytym odważny i nie wahałby się ponieść dla przyjaźni największej ofiary. Maks pozostał zawsze Paryżaninem, chociaż los przerzucił go w puszcze Afryki. Pod względem przymiotów głowy i serca, nie ustępował w niczym Janowi Cort, lecz nie miał w charakterze swoim tej praktyczności, tak potrzebnej w życiu. Umysł jego uganiał się za nadzwyczajnością i kto wie, czy Maks, idąc za popędem rozbujałej swej wyobraźni, nie popełniłby nieraz szaleństwa, gdyby go nie powstrzymywał rozsądny wpływ jego towarzysza. Od wyjazdu z Libreville Jan nieraz musiał ostudzać zapał i śmiałość Maksa. Libreville jest stolicą francuskiej prowincji Kongo i Gabon. Miasto, założone w r. 1859, na prawym brzegu rzeki Gabon, ma przeszło półtora tysiąca mieszkańców. Tu przebywa gubernator, tu znajdują się: szpital, stowarzyszenie misjonarzy, składy węgla i magazyny. Są to wszystko budowle sklecone naprędce i nietrwałe. O trzy kilometry od Libreville znajduje się wioska, a raczej osada Glass, gdzie rozwijają się faktorje niemieckie, angielskie i amerykańskie. Tam to właśnie Maks Huber i Jan Cort poznali się przed pięciu, czy sześciu laty i połączyli węzłem serdecznej przyjaźni. Rodziny ich prowadziły interesy na wielką skalę z faktorją amerykańską w Glass, a obydwaj młodzi ludzie zajmowali w faktorji znaczne posady. Domy handlowe w Glass dorabiały się majątku, handlując kością słoniową, oliwą, winem palmowym, orzechami i jagodami z Kaffa, które wysyłano na targi Europy i Ameryki. Przed trzema miesiącami Maks Huber i Jan Cort postanowili zwiedzić tę część Afryki, która się rozciąga na wschód od francuskiej prowincji Kongo i od Kamerunu. Byli oni znakomitemi myśliwemi, przyłączyli się więc do karawany wyruszającej z Libreville właśnie w te okolice, gdzie napotyka się mnóstwo słoni, to jest po za Bahiar i Abiad, aż do granic Baghirmi i Darfuru. Znali oni dobrze przywódcę tej karawany, Portugalczyka Urdaksa, rodom z Loango, który miał opinję kupca zręcznego i szczęśliwego. Urdaks należał do tego stowarzyszenia myśliwych, polujących na słonie, które Stanley napotkał w Ipoto, pomiędzy rokiem 1887 a 1889, a wtedy, gdy powracali do północnej części Konga. Ale Portugalczyk nie miał tak złej opinji, jak jego współziomkowie, którzy po większej części, pod pozorem polowania na słonie, napadają na ludzi, i którzy, jak twierdzi nieustraszony badacz południowej Afryki, maczają nieraz dłonie we krwi ludzkiej. Urdaks i Kamis byli ludźmi uczciwemi; można było im zaufać. Wyprawa powiodła im się znakomicie: Jan Cort i Maks Huber, nieprzyzwyczajeni do klimatu, znosili wytrwale niewygody, nieodłączne od podobnej wyprawy. Zeszczupleli trochę, ale wracali zdrowi, gdy fatalne spotkanie stada słoni przerwało dalszą ich podróż. Stracili przywódcę karawany, a mieli jeszcze do przebycia z tysiąc pięćset lub sześćset kilometrów, zanim dostaną się do Libreville. Wielki las, gdyż tak go nazywał Urdaks, ten las Ubangi, którego przekroczyli granicę, usprawiedliwiał nadaną mu przez Urdaksa nazwę. Na kuli ziemskiej znajdują się przestrzenie leśne tak wielkie, że rozległością swoją przewyższają obszar wielu krajów europejskich. Do najobszerniejszych na świecie zaliczają cztery lasy: jeden w Ameryce północnej, drugi w Ameryce południowej, trzeci w Syberji azjatyckiej, czwarty zaś w Afryce środkowej. Pierwszy z tych lasów ciągnie się w kierunku północnym aż do zatoki północnej i półwyspu Labrador; zajmuje on w prowincjach Kwebek i Ontario, na północ od rzeki św. Wawrzyńca, przestrzeń, mającą długości dwa tysiące siedemset pięćdziesiąt kilometrów, a szerokości sześćset kilometrów. Drugi las zajmuje w dolinie rzeki Amazonki, na północno zachód Brazylji, rozległość trzech tysięcy trzystu kilometrów na długość, a dwuch tysięcy na szerokość. Trzeci las rozciąga się na przestrzeni czterech tysięcy ośmiuset kilometrów wzdłuż, a dwuch tysięcy kilometrów wszerz. Tu wznoszą się olbrzymie drzewa iglaste, wysokie na sto pięćdziesiąt stóp. Las ten zajmuje południową część Syberji, począwszy od równin nad rzeką Obem na zachodzie, aż do doliny Indigiska na wschodzie, i ciągnie się ponad brzegami rzek: Jenissej, Olamka i Lena. Czwarty olbrzymi las rozpoczyna się przy dolinie Kongo i dosięga źródeł Nilu i Zambezi; zajmuje on przestrzeń jeszcze dokładnie nieokreśloną, ale przypuszczalnie większą, niż trzy wymienione poprzednio. Jest to bowiem olbrzymia część Afryki, znajdująca się po obu stronach równika, na północ od Ogowii i Kongo, na przestrzeni miliona kilometrów kwadratowych, czyli, że ta przestrzeń jest prawie dwa razy większa, niż Francja. Zamiarem Urdaksa nie było bynajmniej zapuszczać się w tę puszczę, lecz ominąć ją ze strony zachodniej. Zresztą wóz nie byłby się przedostał przez ten labirynt leśny. Choćby nawet przedłużyć podróż o dni kilka, lepiej było iść brzegiem lasu, drogą wygodniejszą, która wiodła na prawy brzeg Ubangi, a stamtąd do faktorji w Libreville. Teraz położenie się zmieniło. Zmniejszyła się liczba ludzi, ubyły pakunki. Podróżni nasi nie mieli wozu, ani wołów, ani rozmaitych przedmiotów. Z całej karawany pozostało tylko trzech mężczyzn i mały chłopiec. Nie mieli żadnych środków, któreby im ułatwiły możność przebycia czterystu mil, dzielących ich od wybrzeża Atlantyku. Jak należało kierować się teraz? Czy zwrócić się w stronę wskazaną pierwotnie przez Urdaksa? Lecz tę drogę podróżni odbywaćby musieli obecnie w warunkach daleko mniej przyjaznych, albo też pieszo przedzierać się przez las, gdzie mniej można się było obawiać napadu krajowców. Ten kierunek drogi był najkrótszy i doprowadziłby ich do granic francuskiej posiadłości Kongo. Po obudzeniu się Jana i Maksa należało się najpierw nad tym zastanowić. Kamis czuwał bez przerwy. Nic nie przerywało snu dwu zmęczonych przyjaciół. Kilka razy Kamis z pistoletem w ręku czołgał się pomiędzy krzakami, skoro usłyszał jaki podejrzany szelest. Lecz przekonywał się, że był to szelest zeschłej gałęzi, lub szum skrzydeł nocnego ptaka, uderzającego o drzewa; to znów stąpanie jakiegoś zwierza i rozmaite inne szmery leśne, wywołane podmuchem wiatru. Wreszcie o brzasku dnia przyjaciele obudzili się. – A krajowcy? – zapytał Jan Cort. – Nie zjawili się wcale – odparł Kamis. – Czy nie pozostało żadnego śladu po ich przejściu? – Być może natrafimy na jaki ślad, panie Janie, ale prawdopodobnie na samym skraju lasu. – Szukajmy więc! Poszli wszyscy w stronę równiny. Wistocie na skraju lasu dostrzegli trawę wygniecioną, na wpół zwęglone szczątki smolnych gałęzi, popiół, w którym tlały jeszcze iskierki, cierniowe krzaki, które się paliły i wygasały; nigdzie jednak nie było widać żadnej istoty ludzkiej, a znajdowali się właśnie w tym miejscu, gdzie przed sześciu godzinami błyskały ruchome ognie. – Odeszli – rzekł Maks Huber. – Tak – potwierdził Kamis. – Zdaje się, że niemamy się czego lękać. – Jeżeli krajowcy odeszli – wtrącił się do rozmowy Jan Cort, – słonie nie poszły za ich przykładem. Wistocie, olbrzymie gruboskóre zwierzęta błąkały się na skraju lasu. Niektóre usiłowały przedostać się przez gąszcz leśny. Z miejsca, na którym znajdowali się nasi podróżni, widać było wzgórze, gdzie poprzednio rozłożyli się byli obozem. Drzewa tam były obalone i zdruzgotane, a wzgórze spłaszczone nogami słoni. Kamis radził, aby się nie wychylać z gęstwiny, gdyż w ten sposób słonie może się oddalą. – Gdybyż tak się stało – rzekł Maks Huber – moglibyśmy przynajmniej powrócić do obozowiska i pozbierać niektóre rzeczy. Może znaleźlibyśmy jeszcze jakie zapasy żywności, lub ładunki. – I moglibyśmy pogrzebać nieszczęśliwego Urdaksa – dodał Jan Cort. – Nie można o tym marzyć, dopóki w tej okolicy błąkają się słonie – odpowiedział Kamis. – Zresztą pewno wszystko jest tam rozbite na miazgę. Uwaga ta była słuszną, a ponieważ słonie nie miały zamiaru się oddalać, podróżni więc wrócili do miejsca, gdzie tlało jeszcze ognisko, aby się naradzić, co czynić należało. Zanim doszli do ogniska, Maks upolował piękną sztukę zwierzyny, która mogła im służyć za pożywienie przez dwa lub trzy dni. Była to „injala”, rodzaj antylopy, okrytej szarą, miękką sierścią, wpadająca miejscami w kolor brunatny. Zwierzę to jest duże i ma rogi skręcone spiralnie. Kula położyła je na miejscu. Injala ważyła ze dwieście funtów. Widząc, że zwierzę pada, Lango pobiegł za nim, jak młody psiaczek. Ale nie mógł udźwignąć tak ciężkiej zdobyczy i trzeba mu było dopomóc. Kamis, wprawny w tego rodzaju zajęcie, z pomocą noża zdarł skórę ze zwierzęcia i poćwiartował je, wybierając części odpowiednie na pożywienie, następnie przeniósł je bliżej ogniska. Jan Cort dorzucił do ogniska suchych gałęzi, a gdy ogień zapłonął, położył na nim mięso injali. Bardzoby się teraz przydały konserwy i biszkopty, których znaczny zapas posiadali w skrzyniach, lecz część zabrali pewno tragarze uciekając, resztę zniszczyły słonie. Na szczęście, lasy Afryki Środkowej obfitują w zwierzynę, dobry myśliwy zatym nie obawia się głodu. Była tylko obawa, aby nie zabrakło kul i prochu. Jan, Maks i Kamis mieli karabiny i rewolwery, należało więc oszczędzać zapas ładunków. Otóż po obliczeniu przekonali się, że posiadają tylko pięćdziesiąt nabojów. Niewielki to zapas, zwłaszcza, gdy byli zmuszeni bronić się od napaści dzikich zwierząt lub krajowców. Dostawszy się nad rzekę, łatwiej już mogli się wyżywić, zatrzymując się w wioskach lub osadach misjonarzy, albo zbliżając się do statków, przepływających po rzece, będącej jednym ze znaczniejszych dopływów Konga. Posiliwszy się mięsem z injali, napili się czystej wody z płynącego w pobliżu strumienia i zaczęli się naradzać nad tym, co robić dalej? – Kamisie – rzekł Jan Cort – Urdaks dotychczas był naszym wodzem. Stosowaliśmy się do jego rad, gdyż mieliśmy do niego zaufanie… Tę ufność przelewamy teraz na ciebie, gdyż pokładamy niemniejsze zaufanie w twoim charakterze i w twoim doświadczeniu. Powiedz, jak nam radzisz postąpić w obecnym położeniu? Z góry zgadzamy się na wszystko… – Potwierdzam w zupełności zdanie mojego przyjaciela – dodał Maks Huber. – Ty znasz ten kraj, Kamisie – mówił Jan Cort – od wielu lat bywasz przewodnikiem w karawanach, przewodnikiem uczciwym i przywiązanym. Odwołujemy się więc do tego przywiązania i wierności, i wiemy, że one nas nie zawiodą. – Panie Janie, panie Maksie, możecie liczyć na mnie – odpowiedział z prostotą Kamis. I uścisnął wyciągnięte dłonie przyjaciół i małego Lango. – jakie jest twoje zdanie? – zapytał Jan Cort. – Czy mamy się stosować do projektu Urdaksa, czy też go zaniechać? Radził on, abyśmy obeszli las ze strony zachodniej. – Nie, musimy się zapuścić na wskroś przez las – odpowiedział bez wahania Kamis. – W lesie nie będziemy narażeni na przykre spotkania. Być może, w puszczy zajdą nam drogę dzikie zwierzęta, ale nie napotkamy krajowców, gdyż ani Pahuini, ani Denkasowie, ani Fudowie, ani Bugosi, ani żadne z plemion Ubangi, nie zapuszczą się do wnętrza tej puszczy. Karawana z wozami i zwierzętami zaprzęgowemi nie przedostałaby się przez ten las, ale ludzie wędrujący pieszo mogą się przezeń przeprawić. Powinniśmy więc kierować się w stronę południowo-zachodnią. Opierając się na sprawozdaniach podróżnych, należy mniemać, że właśnie wielki las dosięga najdalszego swego krańca przy dopływach Ubangi. Należy się przeto kierować przez równiny, rozległe do linii równika. Tu już można napotkać karawany i nie lękać się głodu i trudów dalszej podróży. Rada Kamisa była bardzo rozsądna. Zresztą droga, którą wskazywał, skracała przestrzeń wiodącą do rzeki Ubangi. Teraz należało tylko zastanowić się nad przeszkodami, jakie można napotkać w głębi lasu. Należało przypuszczać, że napotka się w lesie jakąś ścieżkę, albo miejsca wydeptane przez dzikie zwierzęta, przez bawoły, nosorożce i inne. Ziemię zapewne zaścielały gęste krzaki. Chcąc torować sobie drogę w takim gąszczu, należałoby mieć siekierę, a tymczasem Kamis miał niewielki toporek, a Jan i Maks tylko noże. Pozostała jeszcze trudność kierowania się wśród lasu, do którego wnętrza, przez gęste sklepienie z liści, przedzierały się z trudnością promienie słońca. Lecz u niektórych ludzi, tak, jak u zwierząt, rozwinięty bywa instynkt kierowania się w danej okolicy. Pomiędzy innemi Chińczycy odznaczają się podobnym instynktem, jak również dzikie pokolenia z Far-West; kierują się oni więcej słuchem i powonieniem, aniżeli wzrokiem, i po pewnych oznakach rozpoznają drogę, którą chcą obrać. Kamis posiadał w wysokim stopniu tę zdolność orjentowania się. Nieraz dawał tego dowody. Jan i Maks mogli więc i w tym względzie ufać Kamisowi. Jan Cort uczynił jeszcze kilka uwag, na które Kamis odpowiedział w ten sposób: – Panie Janie, wiem, że nie napotkamy w lesie dostępnej ścieżki, przeciwnie, będziemy musieli przedzielać się przez krzaki, ciernie i powalone drzewa. Ale w takim wielkim lesie muszą przepływać strumienie, łączące się z rzeką Ubangi. – Może nawet łączy się ten strumień, który przepływa z zachodniej strony wzgórza – rzekł Huber. – Strumień płynie w stronę lasu, gdzie może zamienia się w rzekę… A jeśli przypuszczenia nasze nie są mylne, moglibyśmy zbudować sobie tratew z kilku pni drzewnych, połączonych ze sobą… – Nie zapuszczaj się tak daleko w swoich przypuszczeniach, drogi przyjacielu – rzekł Cort – i nie pozwalaj swojej wyobraźni bujać na falach rzeki przez ciebie wymarzonej… – Pan Maks ma słuszność – potwierdził Kamis. – W stronie zachodniej lasu napotkamy jakąś rzekę, która z pewnością wpada do Ubangi… – Nie przeczę, że tak być może – odpowiedział Cort – ale my znamy te rzeki Afryki; są one po większej części niezdatne do żeglugi… – Ty widzisz zawsze same tylko przeciwności, mój kochany Janie. – Lepiej je przewidywać wcześniej, drogi Maksie! Cort mówił prawdę. Rzeki mniejsze i większe w Afryce nie przedstawiają takiego ułatwienia komunikacji, jak rzeki Ameryki, Azji i Europy. W Afryce uważane są cztery rzeki za główne: Nil, Zambezi, Kongo i Niger, do których wpada mnóstwo innych rzek i rzeczek, tworzących rodzaj sieci wodnej. Pomimo tego połączenia, rzeki, jak powiedzieliśmy wyżej, nic ułatwiają komunikacji wewnątrz kraju. Przytym napotyka się na nich wodospady i wiry tak gwałtowne, że żaden statek nie odważyłby się je przepływać. I w tym głównie leży powód, że Afryka Środkowa jest dotychczas tak mało znana. – Jeżeli napotkamy jaki bieg wody – mówił Kamis – popłyniemy nim, dopóki nie natrafimy na przeszkody; jeżeli przeszkody dadzą się ominąć, to je ominiemy. W przeciwnym razie pójdziemy dalej piechotą. – Ja się nie sprzeczam z tobą, Kamisie – odpowiedział Cort – i jeśli tylko napotkamy jaki dopływ Ubangi, możemy z niego korzystać. – Zatym w drogę! – zawołał Maks Huber. W głębi duszy był on zadowolony z tej przeprawy przez las olbrzymi i nieznany. Może tu właśnie napotka owe nadzwyczajności, o których marzył przez trzy miesiące w okolicach górnej Ubangi!